Jurassic Park
by Aussie Bella
Summary: Crossover between Twilight and Jurassic Park. The gang get together on the Island with Dr. Cullen and Dr. Evenson to see what it's like. However Dinosaur's get let loose and drama and romance ensures. M for lemons and some violence. ExB AxJ EmxR CxEs
1. Prologue

**This is just a story that i have been thinking about. I wanted to see how the gang would do in a different movie. Let me no what you think of it so far this is only really a intro chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight and Steven Spielberg owns Jurassic Park. I'm just putting them together. **

Chapter 1 – Prologue

**BPOV**

"Where are we meeting dad?"

"Carlisle is meeting us at Billings Logan International Airport in Montana, were we are flying to now, and from there we are taking a helicopter to the Badlands which apparently is near Snakewater, not that that helps us any" I said.

"And why are we going again?"

"Because Edward it's your dad and he wants to show us this dig site because we haven't gone along with him in a long time and he wants to formally introduce us to Dr. Evenson. I don't now about you but I'm so glad that he has found someone. He's too good to be a bachelor the rest of his life, plus I hear that she's really pretty."

"Is that your roundabout way of saying that my dad is good looking and to handsome to be a bachelor any longer?" Edward laughed.

_Hey it was no secret that Edward defiantly got his good looks from his dad._

"Well when I can't have Dr. Carlisle Cullen I'm just going to have to get second best and you being his son, you'll do" I laughed at the pout on his face that could always get him what ever he wanted from anyone, expect me. "I'm only joking you big baby you know I love you and only you"

"You better" Edward said with his signature crooked smile that could make girls and even some guys panties drop just like that, including me.

"What no I love you too Bella" I pouted this time and my pout can always make him do what I wanted much to his chagrin sometimes.

"Aww, I love you too baby" he said while giving me a kiss to the forehead.

"You better" I shot back his words from earlier smiling.

Edward and I have known each other since we were born just three months apart. He also had a twin sister Alice. We grew up in a small town just out side of Brisbane, Australia. Our dads have been best friends since they were 6 years old so it was inevitable that the three of us would be too. However Edward and I always had this special bond, we were always able to tell what the other needed just by looking at them. We have seen each other through everything that life has thrown our way. From being in nappies together, to learning how to walk and talk together, to going to kindergarten and pre-school together. That's when the real fun started pre-school. We met other people our age and the boys made fun of Edward because he had a friend who was a girl and is sister and they have cooties. So then Edward ditched us for the other boys and would make fun of me. I never really made friends quickly I was always too shy to ever really get to know anyone. Alice was always a ball of energy and really out going so she made friends straight away, leaving me by myself.

That first day I went home crying and wouldn't talk to anyone and my dad Charlie had no idea what to do. So he went next door and had Edward come over thinking he would make it all better but he was the source of the problem. When he came over I screamed at him to leave me alone and told him that I hated him. Our dads had no idea what happened at pre-school only that it was between me and Edward. For the rest of that week wouldn't talk to anyone and would sit by myself. Alice would come over to me but I would tell her to go play with her new friends. Edward was heartbroken over what he did to me and didn't really play with his new friends. It all stopped one day when I got to school early and it was only me and the other boys there. They ganged up on me and pushed me into the mud. Edward saw what happened and came running over to me and stood up to the other boys saying that he loved me and that it was ok to have friends who are girls. He said he was sorry for picking on me and we have been inseparable ever since. We saw each other through our awkward adolescent stage when our bodies were growing. And finally into adults.

Our mothers haven't been in the picture since we were only really young. Edward and Alice's parents are Carlisle and Elizabeth Cullen and they were high school sweethearts. The same went for my parents Charlie and Renée Swan. They all married when they were 20 and had has just two years later. My mum always wanted to do what Elizabeth was doing, so when Carlisle and Liz were trying to have a baby my mum wanted to as well even though my dad wanted to wait a few years. When I was born my dad was just a constable in the police force and my mum was working as a kindergarten teacher. When I turned two my mum packed all of her stuff and left saying that she never wanted to have children when she was still so young. It devastated my dad who was trying to make a name for himself in the force and now he was a single parent who wanted to wait a few more years for kids but he never would have given me up for the world. I see Renée every now and then the last time was just before my 16th birthday. She's still living out all the things she wanted to do before marriage and kids. The last I heard she moved to Florida in America to be with a minor league baseball player.

It was always hard for us over the next few years but Carlisle and Liz were always there for me and Charlie when he needed someone to look after me. When we were 5 years old Liz was killed in a car crash which not only devastated Carlisle and Edward and Alice but also Charlie and me because she was always a better mother to me then Renée was. After that is was hard for them to look after us because Liz was the stay at home mum that looked after all of us kids while Carlisle was at university getting his doctorate to become a palaeontologist and Charlie was at work. Luckily a new family moved in down the street known as the Whitlock's and they had a little boy who was the same age as us kids. Peter and Charlotte Whitlock were a few years older then our parents and Charlotte was a stay at home mum so she was able to look after at us during the day. Their son Jasper soon become another one of our best friends, he was always so calm and collected so he evened out our group.

Over the years we spilt into couples and Alice and Jasper for the first ones to take the plunge and become girlfriend and boyfriend when we were 15. Me and Edward took a few years to realize that our feelings were more than just platonic and when we started our senior year we stared dating. The rest they say is history.

We are now mature 21 year olds and are all staring our new jobs that we have worked hard at university for or in Edwards case the police academy. Alice went to uni for fashion design and is now working in a little boutique while designing her own fashion line that will soon take over the world by storm because she is a fashion masterpiece. She has dressed all of us since we started school and even now when we can make our own decisions she still does. Jasper just finished his degree last year with a bachelor in ancient history with a major in the civil war era. He is still working in the museum where he was interning while studying. Edward decided to follow in my dads footsteps. After going to uni for a year studying biology to become a doctor he lost interest and wanted to join the police academy and two years after that he become a constable under my dad who is the now senior sergeant at the station. Finally there's me after three years at uni I have a bachelor in health science (paramedic). I am now working as an advanced care paramedic for the Queensland Ambulance Service.

Alice and Jasper just got married a few months ago after we all graduated and couldn't be happier. Edward and I got engaged on New Years Eve which was only a few weeks ago and are looking at a summer wedding next January so about a year away.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I was being woken up by my personal god known as Edward. "Wake up sleeping beauty we'll be landing in about 20 minutes."

Edward could be a supermodel if he wanted to be. He had bronze coloured hair which he didn't get from either parent as Carlisle had blond hair and Liz had dark brown. He has the most amazing eyes I have ever seen they are emerald green that just shine all the time that he inherited from his mother. He has a strong jaw and facial features that are exactly Carlisle and a body to die for, which I'm pretty sure, are just like his father even now. He is around 183cm (6"0') tall and has an almost eight pack and that awesome 'v' that guys have that I like to lick around. Now Alice even though they are twins they are nothing alike except for there eyes. She is shorter than me at only 157cm (5"2') with short spiky black hair that can only be described as a pixie cut and a small petite body. She is absolutely beautiful. Jasper is the same height as Edward with short curly blond hair and grey eyes with a tall lean body and just the right amount of muscle. Than there's me I have long brown mahogany hair that's goes to the middle of my back. I have chocolate brown eyes and I am 163 cm (5"4') with a petite body although I have a little more curves than Alice does. I just think I am a plain Jane compared to Alice and some other woman but Edward thinks I am beautiful so he makes me feel that way when he looks at me with love in his eyes.

"_Ladies and Gentleman the plane will soon be landing, please have all trays and overhead compartments put away and seatbelts on. Thank-you for flying American Airlines I hope you enjoy your stay and fly with us again" _

"Ready to go meet your dad's girlfriend?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

**Please review and let me know. There will be things different because i want the whole gang there so there won't be the kids in the story but i will have the same accidents happen in the story just with different people. **


	2. Badlands

**Thank-you to those people who reviewed. I wanted to get another one up for you so here it is. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight and Steven Spielberg owns Jurassic Park. I'm just putting them together. **

Chapter 2 – Badlands

EPOV

When we stepped off the plane I grabbed Bella's hand in mine and we made our way over to baggage claim to get our gear. My dad has been over here in Montana for over a week now at a dig site that is reported to have some dinosaur remains which he is hoping to help prove his theory. His theory is that dinosaurs may have more in common with birds than they do with reptiles. He has even written a book about it which has become very popular even among the critics.

Ever since we were little my dad would take us to a dig site whenever he could because we loved to help dig up dinosaur remains. We use to be the coolest people at school knowing that we helped to find dinosaurs. However when we turned 15 people didn't think it was so cool any more so I stopped going, which therefore meant Bella, Alice and Jasper stopped going also. We never thought it wasn't cool but we never wanted to get bullied and I think dad understood.

So that brings me to today and why I am in Montana with my beautiful fiancée to see my dad and see his theory in person. And to also meet a certain Dr. Esme Evenson who is also a palaeontologist who my dad has not stopped talking about since he met her 6 months ago at another dig site. They have been having a long distance relationship seeing as she is from America and lives over there in Washington while we live in Australia.

It must be getting serious if he wants us to meet her because he never brings any woman home. Although he has only recently started back into the dating game, even though my mum died when I was only five, but that was over 16 years ago. He has only been out on like three dates before he started dating Esme. I think he put off dating for so long until all us kids had finished school and starting making a life for ourselves. Always so selfless by putting our happiness before his own. I think with the news of Alice and Jaspers engagement and Bella and I's relationship strong and steady and us graduating with various studies he finally decided to take his own happiness first.

We collected our bags and headed over to arrivals and spotted my dad easily. He quickly pulled us into a hug. "Hey kids, how was the flight over here? Long I know" he laughed.

"It was long but I'm looking forward to this week here with you helping out at a dig again, it will just like old times ha old man" Bella stated with that gorgeous smile of hers.

"Who are you calling old man? I'll have you know that Esme thinks I'm dashing" he replied with that crooked grin that I inherited from him.

"Yes well I'm sure you made her panties drop with just one look at you" Bella laughed while my dad and myself for that matter blushed. "OMG! Carlisle you didn't on the first date?" Bella exclaimed while dad starting blushing even more which means that it is totally true. "You did didn't you. Go Carlisle you old dog you!"

"Can we please stop talking about my dad's sex life?" I whined there are just some things you don't want to know about your parents. Their sex life being on the top of that list.

"Yes please. And if you tell Esme that you know that, you will regret it" my dad said while looking at Bella sternly. Bella tried to keep a straight face at my dad's sternness but failed miserably and starting laughing, while I joined in at his uncomfortableness.

"Don't worry so much dad, you'll get more wrinkles" she laughed. He tried to keep the frown on his face from being called old again but you could see the smile starting to make its way across his face at her calling him dad. He had always loved her as if she was his own, the same went for me, Alice and Jasper with Charlie and the Whitlock's. "And the secret is safe with me."

He just looked over at me with a look that just said '_Like she can keep a secret'_. Everyone in our little family knew that Bella and Alice were the worst at keeping secrets unless it was something really important like life and death. Once we were all at my house and we were 13. We decided to play 'Blindfold Cow' it's like Marco polo but on land, and I crashed into a really expansive vase and broke it. We tried sticky taping it back together but it didn't work and when dad came home and gave us all a look that was scaring, Bella just pointed to me and quickly ran home. I was grounded for 2 weeks for that and never got any pocket money until it was payed off.

"And I don't have any wrinkles thank you very much" dad said, as we made our way out of the airport and into the car to take us to the other side to get the helicopter out to the dig site.

"You know I was only joking Carlisle it's too much fun when I always get a reaction out of you" Bella laughed while he just shook his head smiling. I loved watching my dad and Bella together and as annoying as it can be to him he loves it too.

We made our way over and strapped into the helicopter to take us to the Badlands where the dig was. Apparently they discovered a fossil of a velociraptor which was my favourite dinosaur as it always reminded me of the mountain lion which I also love. I love all predators really. I knew that they were Bella lease favourite of the dinosaurs because once they spotted you, you were dead. She liked the T-Rex the best because they couldn't see you if you don't move. I think she just had too many nightmares about raptors because of stories my dad had told us as a kid.

"That's your favourite dinosaur" Bella said sweetly to me from her seat next to me.

"It sure is" I replied. The pilot started up the blades and we were about to take off. Neither Bella nor I had been on a helicopter before and she grabbed my hand into a vice grip that I couldn't have been able to get out of. "It's ok Bella we perfectly safe in here and it's only for a little while" I tried to soothe her. She loosened up on the grip she had but kept hold of my hand not that I was complaining. I rubbed soothing circles on the back of it and played with her engagement ring. She looked down at our hands and smiled and looked back up at me. I gave her a little kiss on the lips and stopped before it could get too heated in front of my dad. "I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too" she smiled.

We watched out the windows at all the scenery and watched as it went from trees that disappeared into the desert all the way out to the site. When we got there we grabbed our bags and made our way over to the tents were ours was sent up apparently next to Carlisle and Esme's.

"No funny business you two while you're in the tent because I do not want to be hearing things that a father should not be hearing from his kids" dad said sternly to us. We just looked at each other before putting on our best innocent face for him, while he laughed at us.

"I should be giving you that speech instead. I mean we are the engaged couple while you're still in the lust phrase were you can't get enough of each other. It's even worse for you guys because you have a long distance relationship, so I'm sure every chance you get you get into her pant's, am I right?" Bella asked with a devilish smile.

"I am not even going to even answer you" he said with a tint of blush to his face.

"It's ok you gave me all the answer that I need" she laughed while he groaned. "I love me some blackmail material."

"Will you two stop bickering and stop talking about our sex lives it's starting to creep me out" I said to them.

"Sorry" they both replied sheepishly.

"If you two will fellow me I want you to meet Esme and then we can dig up some bones." He said with a big smile on his face. "And both of your opinions really mean a big deal to me. She is really special and I haven't felt this way since your mother, so please let me know what you think of her" he said to us. We both nodded. We could tell this really was a big deal to him since he wanted us to meet her. Alice and Jasper couldn't make it until tomorrow because of Alice's boutique.

"Don't worry dad I'm really looking forward to meeting her and so is Bella" I said to which Bella nodded.

We made our way over to the big tent set up with all of their equipment. A guy was setting up a computer to do what I have no idea.

"He is setting up the computer so that when we shoot a radar into the ground, the bone of the raptor with bounce the image back to the screen. Therefore we will be able to see how large the fossil is before digging it up." Dad explained to us.

"That's cool" I said to him.

"Come on Esme will be over at the fossil."

We starting walking over to where there were a few people with various brushes, brushing away the dirt and revealing the fossil underneath. There was one woman that stood out from the rest and my guess was that this was Esme or Dr. Evenson. She had long caramel coloured hair that was put into a pony tail and she looked to be the same age as my dad although still very much youthful. When she stood up at hearing us approach she was the same height as Bella and she had grey/blue eyes. She was very beautiful.

"Esme I would like you to meet my son Edward and his fiancée Bella. Guys this is Esme" dad said as he went over to her and put an arm around her waist.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Carlisle has done nothing but talk about you guys." Esme said with a smile to us, and you could tell she was nervous meeting us. We shook her hand.

"The pleasure is all ours and I can ensure you that dad has done nothing but talk about you when he comes home from a dig with you" I replied to her hoping to ease her nervousness. She smiled at us and even blushed a little.

"All good I hope" she said looking up at dad.

"Of course" he replied giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Evenson and to finally be able to put a face behind all the stories" Bella said to Esme nicely.

"Please dear call me Esme and we're just about to shoot the radar into the ground why don't you come over to the computer and w can see what we are dealing with here." Esme said to us. We all nodded and starting walking over there. We watched as they used a machine to shoot the bullet looking radar into the ground and waited to see the image on the screen.

"This new program is incredible. A few more years' development and we won't even have to dig anymore." The computer technician said.

"Where's the fun in that?" dad said to which everyone agreed with. We looked at the screen where the image was and it was a little distorted but you could tell it was a velociraptor from all the images dad had shown us in the past.

"Post-mortem contraction of the posterior neck ligaments. Definitely a velociraptor" Esme said. She sure knew her stuff.

"Yes, a good size one at that" dad replied. "It's 5, 6 feet high and I'm guessing 9 feet long. Look at the half-moon shaped bones in the wrist. It's no wonder these guys didn't learn how to fly" dad explained. This was the perfect specimen to prove his theory. Some of the diggers started to laugh not believing his theory at all. "no really, maybe dinosaurs have more in common with present-day birds than they do with reptiles. Look at the pubic bone, turned backward, like a birds. Look at the vertebrae, full of air sacs and hollows, like a bird's. And even the word 'raptor' means 'bird of prey.' He explained to everyone and they all shut up because looking at the evidence on the screen you can't deny it a possibility.

"That doesn't look very scary" some little kid around 12 said. Must be a son of one of the diggers. I love when this happens because Jasper said that once and dad brought out his raptor claw and told him what would happen if he ever came across one. Let's just say that he never said it since. "it's more like a 6-feet turkey" he continued.

"The kids gonna get it now" Bella whispered in my ear, laughing silently.

Dad walked over to the kid and got down on his level. "Imagine yourself back when the dinosaurs were around. You get your first look at this 6 foot turkey when you come into the clearing. He moves like a bird, lightly bobbing his head. You keep still, thinking that his visual acuity is based on movement like that of the T-Rex and he'll lose you if you don't move. But no, not the velociraptor. You stare at him and he stares right back" he said while pointing to his eyes and then the kids. "and that's when the attack comes. Not from the front but from the side. By the other two raptors who you didn't even know were there, because they are pack hunters. " He said making the kid visually and audible gulp. He then pulled out his fossil claw of the raptors so the kid could see it, making his eyes go wide with fright. "He slashes at you with this, a 6 inch retractable claw, like a razor on the middle toe. He doesn't bother to bite your jugular like a lion. No, he slashes at you here or here." He emphasizes his point by uses the claw by slashing at his belly.

"Oh, Carlisle" I heard Esme sigh. Bella and I just laughed quietly.

"Don't worry Esme, he's done this before" Bella laughed.

"The point is you are alive when they start to eat you. So, you know, try to show a little respect" dad concluded and I thought the kid was about to throw up because he was looking a little green.

We all started walking up to the trailer after that, where there was a kitchen and bathroom.

"You know Carlisle if you wanted to scare the kid, you could have just pulled a gun on him." Esme laughed.

"That is not the first time he has told that story to scare a kid. He did it to Jasper, Alice's husband. He never ever brought up that topic of discussion with dad again." I laughed and Bella and dad joined in.

On our way up, another helicopter came out of nowhere and it was too close to the site because it was making all the dirt cover back up the fossil that they are working hard to uncover. Dad was quick to bark out orders to get it covered with the tarps before any more damage is done. He did not look happy when we made our way into the trailer which the occupant of the helicopter went into.

"What the hell do you think you are doing in here?" he asked the man who was currently looking through the fridge. When he turned around it was just an old man with white hair and beard. He didn't acknowledge us and popped the cork on the champagne that he pulled out. "Hey we where saving that" he yelled.

"For today I guarantee it" said the strange man in all white cloths.

"Who in god's name do you think you are?" dad asked pointing at the man.

"John Hammond" he replied shaking his finger. "And I delighted to finally meet you Dr. Cullen. Obviously whoever this man is he knew of my dad or his work. "So I see that my $50,000 a year has been well spent." Oh so this was the man who had funded his digs for the last few years.

"Yes sorry about that. This here is our paleobontanist Dr.-" dad started mentioning to Esme but was interrupted by Mr. Hammond.

"Evenson."

"Esme, dear this is Mr. Hammond." They both shook hands.

"Sorry about the dramatic entrance, Dr. Evenson but we're in a hurry" he replied politely. "Will we get a drink?" he enquired by lifting up the newly opened bottle of champagne.

"Yes, yes of course let me get down some glasses. There are samples all over the place here." Esme said while trying to find some glasses over by the sink.

"Sorry Mr. Hammond this here is my son Edward and his fiancée Bella" dad mentioned over at us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" we both replied when shaking his hand.

"Yes, you too. Now I'll get right to the point of why I have come down here. I like you, both of you" he said to my dad and Esme. "I own an island off the coast of Costa Rica. I've leased it from the government and during the last five years I've been setting up a sort of biological preserve. Really spectacular. Spared no expense. And there's no doubt that our attraction will drive kids nuts."

"And what are those?" dad asked.

"Small versions of adults honey" Esme joked knowing he didn't mean the kids but the attractions.

"And not just kids but everyone" Mr. Hammond continued. "We're going to hopefully open this time next year, if the lawyers haven't killed me first. I have a lawyer right know who represents my investors. He says that they insist on outside opinions."

"What kind of opinions?" dad asked.

"Well, your kind actually. I mean let's face it, in your particular fields, you're the top minds. And if I could just persuade you to sign off on the park, give it your endorsement, maybe pen a wee testimonial I could get back on schedule."

"Why would they care what we think?" Esme asked.

"What kind of park is this?" dad asked at the same time.

"It's right up your alley" is all that he said to us as if that was answer enough. He handed everyone out the glasses. "I'll tell you what why don't the pair of you come down for the weekend. You can even bring your son and fiancée, I would love their opinion on the park also?" he asked. "I've got a jet standing by tomorrow morning that can take you there."

"I'm sorry this just isn't possible because we just dug up a new skeleton." Dad tried to let him down gently and Esme was agreeing with him, that the time wasn't right.

"I'd compensate by fully compensating your dig.......for a further 3 years"

Dad and Esme just looked at each and big smiles broke out across their faces. "Where's the plane?" Esme asked. They just laughed and hugged each other.

Looks like where going to an island off the coast of Costa Rica to go to an attraction we have no idea what it is. This could be fun.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think. Next Chapter is on to Jurassic Park and the rest of the gang arrive. **

**xoxo**


	3. Jurassic Park

**Thank-you to those reviews. You made me want to get this chapter up in one day so that you had more to read. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight and Steven Spielberg owns Jurassic Park. I'm just putting them together. **

Chapter 3 – Jurassic Park

**BPOV**

We left the trailer to let Carlisle and Esme work out the details of our abrupt trip in the morning. Apparently Alice and Jasper where now going to change their flight over to Costa Rica and where going to meet us over there tomorrow night, instead of over here in the morning. It was now late afternoon over here and we were heading over to our tent to set up our sleeping bags.

"Why don't we just zip them together, so that way we can still sleep together? Because I can't sleep without you" I said to Edward.

"That is a good idea, love. Because I can't sleep without you either" he said while pulling me close to him. I smiled up at him and he pulled me into a kiss. My lips instantly melded to his like they always have. I felt his tongue across my bottom lip to gain access, which I easily granted. I moaned when my tongue met his, twisting together. He pulled back all too quickly by giving me a few chaste kisses, before this could get out of hand. "Mmmm....What lip gloss are you wearing?" he asked seriously.

"Cherry, why?" I smiled knowing that he loved it.

"You know that one's my favourite" he smirked. I just shrugged coyly.

I had to reapply my lip gloss because he just took it all off, which I swear he does on purpose sometimes. After I reapplied he pulled me to him again and kissed me to taste it again. "You know if you like it so much why don't you just put some on yourself?" I laughed.

"Because one, that would make me gay and I'm sure you don't want to explain to people why you're marring a gay man. And two I don't have an excuse to kiss you as much" he explained and to emphasise his point he gave me a chaste kiss.

"You are ridicules" I laughed.

We quickly set up our sleeping bags after getting distracted. We then headed hand in hand, out of the tent to find Carlisle and Esme. We spotted them sitting down together around a campfire that had been set up. You could tell from here while watching them and how they react around each other, that they love one another. We sat down across from them and got to talking so we could get to know Esme better.

I liked Esme a lot and she was perfect for Carlisle. She was classically beautiful and from only talking to her for a little while I could tell that she didn't have a mean bone in her body.

We learned that she had a son, Emmett, who was 25. He joined the army when he turned 18 and served two tours in Afghanistan before being shot and wounded in the line of duty and medically discharged when he was 22. He then joined the police force and after 6 months of further training he became a S.W.A.T officer. He has a wife whose name is Rosalie and is 24 and owns her own garage. She apparently knows everything to do with cars and restores old classics as a hobby in her spare time.

By know the sun had set and the fire was started. Emmett and Rosalie were flying out from Washington tonight and meeting up with us at the airport in the morning. They were also going to be joining us at this attraction park that we know nothing about. We continued talking while we had dinner and a few beers. I had just finished my second when Edward cut me off. I noticed Carlisle doing the same to Esme after her second glass of wine.

"Why can't I have another one?" I whined like a two year old.

"Because you have already had two and you're a lightweight" Edward laughed.

"Whatever" I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You know you are incredibly sexy when you're angry" Edward whispered huskily into my ear while sucking on my lobe. I had to bite back the moan that wanted to force its way out of my mouth. I had to remember that I was angry at him, but it was just so difficult when he said and did things like that to me. "I'm just going to run down to the bathroom real quick" he said before giving me a kiss on the forehead and walking off. I also saw Carlisle walking off leaving just Esme and I. So I made my way over so I could talk to her better.

"Where did Carlisle go?" I questioned as a sat down next to her.

"To make sure all the equipment was packed away and the dig site is secure" she said.

"You know I can't believe they cut us off, I only had two beers" I scoffed, knowing I was only at the tipsy stage.

"I know me either. I feel like a teenager all over again" she laughed.

"Well if Carlisle was anything like Edward was when he was a teenager than you'd be dreaming" I laughed. To which she smacked my shoulder playfully.

"We do have quite the pair don't we" she sighed.

"We sure do" I agreed.

"And I believe if Edward is anything like his father is in the bedroom than we are very lucky woman" she stated. I do believe that that was the alcohol talking but I didn't care because the alcohol was talking for me too.

"Oh, I am very satisfied with Edward's bedroom skills and speaking of acts in the bedroom. I can't believe you gave it up on the first date, was Carlisle really that good at wooing you?" I laughed at the horrified look on her face.

_Hey! Everyone knew that I couldn't keep a secret to save myself. _

"I can't believe he told you that"

"Oh, he didn't. I just made a comment about how he could probably get your panties to drop like that and he blushed. So I put two and two together and he couldn't deny or confirm for me, but you just proved it for me" I laughed while she joined in with me.

We were interrupted by two men stepping up to us with very worried gazes. "What are you ladies laughing at?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing" we both replied innocently.

"Your woman better not be corrupting mine, son" Carlisle said to Edward.

"Hey! I take offence to that. Why would you automatically choice me as the wrong doer and not Esme. She is the wiser one of us two." I said to him. "And why aren't you defending me?" I asked Edward.

"Sorry love, it's just hard when you have been known to manipulate people against their will from time to time" Edward replied.

I looked at Esme and saw her trying to fight against a smile at our banter. "Ahh, that is true. But little Esme here, is not at innocent as she looked." I said with a wink to Carlisle. To which we both fell into each other laughing at the men's faces.

"I think it's time for bed ladies" Edward said to us as he came over to me and picked me up bridal style.

"You know I have two legs which I am perfectly capable of walking with" I said to him. He scoffed at me and I heard Carlisle give a little chuckle. "Ok so maybe not perfectly." I have been known to be very clumsy since I learnt how to walk.

He carried me all the way until we got to our tents and put me down right outside. Just before I was just about to get in I stopped to give Carlisle a little warning. "Make sure to keep your hands to yourself tonight dad. Don't want to be hearing noises kids should not be hearing from their parents" I laughed. He gave me a very stern fatherly look and I heard Esme snort from inside their tent.

"Good one Bella" Esme laughed.

"You should not be encouraging her more" Carlisle said turning his gaze to her.

"What I see so much of myself in her when I was her age" she defended.

"Thank-you Esme. And if I am anything like you when I'm your age than I will be a very happy woman"

"Ok goodnight everyone" Carlisle said while entering his tent. There was a chorus of goodnights to everyone else.

I got into our tent and zipped it shut. When I turned around I noticed Edward without his shirt on and currently taking off his pants. I may have moaned a little at watching his muscles flex with the movement. I think he heard me too because he gave me his crooked grin. "See something you like, love?"

"Mmmm....very much" I replied. Just because he was being cocky I decided to give just as good as he gave. Once he was situated under the sleeping bag in only his boxers I took off my shirt very slowly. I then took of my jeans leaving me in only my underwear. I unhooked my bra and let it slid down my arms to which he groaned. I then finished by putting on his t-shirt which is my standard chose of pyjamas when I use them of course and then hopped under their with him and curling up to him with my head on his chest.

"You know it's not fair to tease" he whispered.

"I could say the same to you."

"Touché" he chuckled.

"Goodnight. I love you"

"Night, I love you too"

Just before I drifted off I thought I would tease and warn Carlisle one more time. "Carlisle!" I heard a groan from the other tent and a little giggle, which means I totally caught them doing something.

"Goodnight Isabella" Carlisle said.

"Oh he used your full name, love" Edward whispered to me.

In the morning we quickly had a shower in the little portable showers at the camp site and got dressed. I wore a black tank top with khaki shorts that went to mid thigh and my hiking boots. I had my hair done in a simple braid because it was too long to leave out when it was hot. Edward wore a black shirt that showed off his muscles underneath with dark jeans and his hiking boots also. His hair was in its usual disarray and still damp from his shower. We both topped off our outfits with our aviator sunglasses and I also wore a cowboy hat.

"Very sexy" Edward complemented me.

"You're not so bad yourself"

We packed up our duffel and sleeping bags and made our way back over to the helicopter to take us to the airport where we were catching a flight to Costa Rica. The helicopter ride wasn't so bad this time but I still didn't like it but Edward was there to hold my hand. When we got there we checked into our flight and when over to the boarding flight to meet up with Emmett and Rosalie. I had no idea what they looked like but I saw a big muscular man with short dark brown hair and the same eyes as Esme approaching us. He was wearing a dark blue S.W.A.T. shirt and jeans like Edwards with boots underneath. This was definitely Emmett. I also saw a beautiful blond by his side. She had long blond hair that was pulled up into a ponytail and ice blue eyes. She had legs that went on for miles and she was definitely model material in her khaki shorts and white tank top similar to mine. This must have been Rosalie.

"Mum!" Emmett boomed and I swear the whole airport would have been able to hear him. He picked her up in a big hug that lifted her off the ground.

"Hi sweetie, do you want to put me down now so I can make introductions?" she asked him. He placed her gently back on the ground.

"Sorry, ma" he laughed while she went over and hugged Rosalie hello.

"Emmett, Rosalie I would like you to meet Carlisle and his son Edward and his fiancée Bella" she said while pointing us out. "Guys this is my son Emmett and his wife Rosalie."

We quickly made pleasantries before boarding the plane. I could tell that Emmett was just a big softie under all his muscles and Rosalie was very nice too, not the typical model attitude.

Once we boarded the plane I chose to sit next to Rosalie so we could get to know one another and Esme was on the other side of me. Behind us were the boys so they could get to know each other too.

"So Esme told us that you own your own garage at only 24. What got you into fixing cars because you're gorgeous and could be a model?" I asked Rosalie. "No offense or anything because I love cars as well." I added.

"It's ok I get it all the time" she laughed. "My dad is a mechanic as well and my mother took off after I was born so he was my only influence. He taught me everything there is to know about cars. The insides and out. When he retired last year he sold me the garage that I now run and it's one of the most popular in Seattle. What is it that you do?"

"I'm a paramedic" I stated proudly.

"Wow that's pretty impressive too I mean you are only 21 right?"

"Yeah I graduated last year. It's a three year degree at university and I started right out of high school. The numbers for paramedics in Australia are low too so I got a job straight away at my station."

We kept talking and napping on and off for the rest of the plane trip. I learnt that they had been married for 4 year when Emmett got back from his first tour they were married in a small ceremony with a few close friends and family. They were also starting to try for a baby now that Emmett is out of the army and the time is right. I could tell that they would be really good parents. We talked about my up and coming wedding next summer and I told them of the story of how we first got together in senior year. Before we knew it we were landing at the airport.

We had to wait an hour for Alice and Jasper's flight to come in and from then we were catching another helicopter over to the island and the elusive attraction park. While we were waiting for their plane to arrive Carlisle and Esme went off to find Mr. Hammond and I sat down next to Emmett to get to know him better. Edward sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"So what is a pretty little thing like you doing with a guy like Eddie boy over here?" he asked while Edward glared at him for using his most hated nickname.

"Because he's been my best friend since I was born and he's a gentleman, smart and makes me laugh.....and he's sexy" I added to which he gave me his crooked grin and kissed my forehead.

"Fair enough" Emmett laughed at us.

"So you guys have literally been together since you were babies?" he asked. We looked at each other and laughed.

"No. I had stronger feelings for her since I was 15. It was like I woke up one day and realised how beautiful and funny she was. But I never had the balls to say anything to her to I kept it a secret so I wouldn't ruin our lifelong friendship" Edward said to him.

"Little did he know that I have been in love with him since I was 13 but never did anything for the same reasons." I added.

"So the summer before our senior year we just seemed to get so much more closer if that was even possible. We have this meadow that we discovered when we were 8 and going through our exploring phase. One afternoon we ventured out there and laid down on the grass next to one another and watched the sun set. I remember looking over at her at thinking that this was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen and then she looked up at me with her brown eyes that I sometimes find myself lost in. Next thing I know I'm blurting out _'I'm in love you'_ to her and she says and I quote _'it's about damn time.'_ And then she kissed me and when she pulled away she finally says _"I'm in love with you too."_

"And we've been together ever since." I concluded. I leaned up and gave Edward a chaste kiss.

"Yes it was a romantic story and it took them long enough to reveal their feelings for one another." A musical voice said.

"Alice!" I hopped up from where I was sitting and tripped on my way over to her before luckily righting myself and pulling her into a hug. I heard laughter in the background and I shot a glare at Edward which immediately shut him up.

_Yeah I totally own his ass! Although he totally owns mine as well. _

"Hey Bella" she said. I quickly said hello to Jasper and hugging him as well before making my way back over to the group.

"Guys I want you to meet Dr. Evenson's son Emmett and his wife Rosalie" I said pointing to them. "This here is Edwards's twin sister Alice and her husband Jasper."

They all said hello to each other. Alice being Alice pulled them into hugs straight away and watching her hug Emmett was comical. She at best is 5 foot nothing whereas Emmet is over 6 feet tall. When we sat down again to talk more Carlisle and Esme came back with Mr. Hammond and 2 strange men that I had never seen before. More pleasantries were made between Alice, Jasper and Esme before Carlisle introduced us to the strangers.

"Kids I want you to meet Mr. Hammond, the owner of the island and park. This here is his investor's lawyer" he said pointing over to a short bald man in a suit. "And finally I would like you to meet Dr. Marcus De Luca who is a mathematician" he finished pointing to a tall man with black hair and glasses with a leather jacket. He looked pretty cool for a mathematician.

"Chaotician, actually." Dr. De Luca said. Whatever the hell that means.

We started heading over to the helicopters as we would need to take two. Carlisle, Esme, Dr. De Luca, Mr. Hammond, Edward and I were taking the first one and Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and the lawyer were taking the second. I was strapped in between Edward and Mr. Hammond.

The excitement was palpable when we were in the air. We were heading off to an island were an attraction park that spent 5 years to be made was built. However we still had no idea what the attraction was, but apparently Mr. Hammond needed the approval of a lawyer. Who in turn needs the opinion of a palaeontologist, a palaeobotanist, a chaotician and ours in order for it to run legally.

"So you two dig up dinosaurs?" Dr. De Luca asked Carlisle and Esme.

"Well....." Esme started.

"We try to" Carlisle finished. Dr. De Luca starting laughing.

"You'll have to get used to Dr. De Luca. He suffers from a deplorable excess personality." Mr. Hammond said. Clearly he wasn't a big fan of his.

"John doesn't subscribe to chaos.....particularly what it says about his little science project" Dr. De Luca said. Obviously they weren't fans of each other.

"Marcus, you have never been able to sufficiently explain your concerns. It's just a load of fashionable number crunching."

"Dr. Cullen, Dr. Evenson, you've heard of chaos theory?" Dr. De Luca asked them.

"No. Can't say that we have" Carlisle replied.

"Really? Non-linear equations..... Strange attractors?" there was an awkward silence. "Dr. Evenson, I refuse to believe that you aren't familiar with the concept of attraction?"

Wow that was a cheesy pick up line. Must be what they were like back in the day. Although I believed it had the desired effect because Esme blushed slightly and looked up to Carlisle who smiled sweetly at her.

"I bring scientists. The lawyer brings a rock star." Mr. Hammond said.

By know we were nearing the island. You could see the mountains and forest. "There's bad wind here so you may want to buckle up, as it can be thrilling." Mr. Hammond said.

When the helicopter was going down we started bouncy around and I was trying to do my seatbelt up but it wasn't co-operating. I heard a chuckle from beside me and looked at Edward who already had his done up. He reached over and helped me at the glare on my face.

"I hate bloody helicopters" I muttered.

When both helicopters finally landed, we were placed into 2 jeeps. The front one had the adults in it and the second had all of us kids. We were driven past what looked like a massive security fence that was like at least 6 meters tall. It also looked to be made out of reinforced steel with electric wires connected through it. Whatever was in this park must be dangerous with all this security.

"What the hell are they hiding in here to need all these security measures?" Edward asked from beside me.

"I have no idea but I bet it's cool!" Emmett boomed from behind us.

We appeared to be heading inland to a big clearing when the jeeps stopped and I saw Carlisle and Esme hop out with Mr. Hammond. We all decided to hop out as well to see what they were looking at.

As soon as we shut the doors what appeared to be a massive _live_ dinosaur just eating away at the leaves of a tree not 10 meters from us as we approached Carlisle and Esme. We all took off our hats and sunnies I think just to help us believe what is in front of us is in fact real. To help us prove the point the dinosaur makes a noise.

"Holy shit!"

"OMG!"

"What the....?"

"Is that...?"

"It's a.....dinosaur." Were some of the genius replies that we all had for this moment.

Mr. Hammond looked very pleased by our responses as we finally figured out that the attraction parks main attraction is dinosaur's that have been extinct for thousands of years.

"You did it. Crazy son of a bitch, you did it." Dr. De Luca astonished.

"You could tear up the rule book about cold-bloodedness. It doesn't apply, these are warm blooded." I could hear Carlisle start in on his knowledge tirade.

"This thing doesn't live in a swamp." Esme said.

"This thing has a 25, 26 foot neck?" Carlisle asked.

"The brachiosaurus? 30" Mr. Hammons stated.

"30 feet" Carlisle exclaimed wide eyed. I almost laughed at his expression if I wasn't wearing the same.

We watched as it made a noise again before jumping up on its hind legs to reach higher leaves. Carlisle and Esme starting walking closer to get a better look.

"Were going to make a fortune with this place" I heard the lawyer say. So much for trying to close down the park. Typical lawyer.

"How fast are they?" Carlisle asked.

"Well we clocked the T-Rex at 32 miles an hour." Mr. Hammond replied like it was no big deal that he had a T-Rex. We all gasped at this new revelation.

"T-Rex?" Esme asked. He nodded. "You have a T-Rex?" she clarified.

"Aha"

"Say it again" Carlisle said while looking him in the eye and placing his hands on his shoulders.

"We have a T-Rex" he stated proudly.

"Dr. Cullen....my dear Dr. Evenson......and family......" he started. "Welcome to Jurassic Park."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that, please leave me some more reviews. **

**xoxo**


	4. Visitor's Centre

**Disclaimer: SM and SS own everything. **

Chapter 4 – Visitor's Centre

**EPOV**

When we finally arrived at the island we still had no idea what the attraction was and it was slowly eating away at me. I mean what sort of attraction would need the opinions of my dad who digs up fossils for a living. Those mainly being dinosaurs that have been extinct for thousands of years. Than there's Esme who studies plants that have been extinct for thousands of years also. Oh and did I forget the weird but funny mathematician dude Marcus. Sorry chaotician. It just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

The island itself was beautiful it was just lush rainforest everywhere we went and you could hear the local wildlife. If I'm being completely honest with myself the big security fence was really making me wonder what the bloody attraction was. Mr. Hammond just seemed so excited to have us here.

When we hopped in the jeeps and were heading down the road and we all of a sudden turned off and headed into a clearing we were all very confused. I watched as my dad and Esme hopped out of the car with Mr. Hammond and we all hopped out to follow.

What I saw left me flabbergasted. It was a total WTF moment. But it was definitely real and definitely massive. I pulled Bella closer to me just to make sure that I wasn't the only one that thought I was dreaming.

We heard them talking about the brachiosaurus and how big it was. I mean it was huge I would not want to be underneath one of them. That's for sure.

"How fast are they?" Carlisle asked.

"Well we clocked the T-Rex at 32 miles an hour." Mr. Hammond replied like it was no big deal that he had a T-Rex. We all gasped at this new revelation.

"T-Rex?" Esme asked. He nodded. "You have a T-Rex?" she clarified.

"Aha"

"Say it again" Carlisle said while looking him in the eye and placing his hands on his shoulders.

"We have a T-Rex" he stated proudly.

"Dr. Cullen....my dear Dr. Evenson......and family......" he started. "Welcome to Jurassic Park."

The attraction was bloody dinosaurs. I have no idea how he was able to come across dinosaurs that have been extinct and no traces on earth whatsoever for thousands of years. It's amazing and I can see how amazed my dad and Esme for that matter are at how this has come to be.

We all looked past the brachiosaurus and saw further out where there were herds of other dinosaurs moving through the water hole. It was such a surreal sight to see.

"How'd you do this?" dad asked Mr. Hammond.

"I'll show you." He said with a smile.

We all hopped back into the jeeps to head to wherever we were originally meant to be.

"Can you believe this?" I said to Bella who was seated next to me.

"No." She breathed. "How is this even possible?"

"I have no idea but this trip just got a whole lot more interesting." I said.

"I'll say" she laughed. "Did you see the look on your dads face and even Esme's? They were so shocked a first and then they just couldn't stop from smiling."

"I know this could be a great thing for them. They may be able to study the animals and learn their mannerisms and habitats to see if they are what they believe them to be from studying their fossils for years." I wondered out loud.

"Maybe. But personally I do not want to be getting up close and personal with one of those dinosaurs." She said as she shuddered, probably from imagining it happening while we were here.

"I'm sure that won't happen babe, I mean did you see those massive electric and steel security fences." I said trying to appease her.

"Yeah but I mean why would Mr. Hammond have a lawyer on the island. Not for fun that's for sure. I think something must have happened before we got here and they need opinions from people like your dad and Esme to approve of the park in order for it to run. And the lawyer has to oversee it with his own eyes." She tried to explain.

"Wow I never thought of it that way, but now that you mention it I think you may be right." Jasper said from his seat behind us.

"I don't honestly care." Emmett said from in front of us."I'm excited about getting to see some real live dino's for once. Instead of some god damn bones stuck in the ground that mum always shows us." We all laughed at him. But it was totally true I think we were all excited about seeing them.

We started pulling up to a building that still had workers working on it. It was quite large and kinda looked like a giant tiki hut. We all got out and starting heading up the steps and into the main lobby. It had what looked like a T-Rex fossil hanging down from the roof. This was obviously the visitors centre where people would sign up for tours and such.

"Welcome to the most advanced amusement park in the entire world, incorporating all the latest technologies. And I'm not just talking about rides. No, everyone had rides. What we have is made living biological attractions so astounding that they'll capture the attention of the entire world." Mr. Hammond said to us.

"So what are you thinking?" Esme asked my dad. He had his arm around her waist as they were walking. I was really happy that he had found someone like Esme. She was an amazing woman and I really liked her. Bella seemed to also really warm up to her too, which is always good in my books and dads as well.

"That we're out of a job." He laughed while kissing her forehead.

"Don't you mean _'extinct'_" Marcus said using air quotes. We all laughed as we made our way over to the reservation desk to get our room keys.

All the couples would be having their own rooms which made me extremely happy. I could have my girl all to myself tonight.

We headed over to the little rooms that were about 100 meters down the road. We had about half an hour to get settled before going on a tour on the precinct and park.

We dumped out small duffel bags on the floor of our room not really caring about putting anything away. We were only here for the weekend then we were heading back to Montana for a few days. Than back home to Australia, and I'm sure bloody wedding plans. Honestly I just wanted to be able to call her my wife, I don't really mind how we get there as long as we do. But I know that Bella cares and Alice would have my ass if we didn't have a proper wedding to her standards.

I walked up behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck. I kissed just behind her ear which I know she likes a lot and my hands started to wander. She moaned and tilted her head to give me better access. Stuff waiting till tonight. I wanted her now. She was just too damn sexy to resist.

"Mmmm....Edward what are you doing?" I just spun her around in my arms and crashed my lips to hers immediately seeking entrance which she happily obliged. I backed her up to the bed and her knees hit it causing her to fall on top of it with me on top of her.

"I'm going to fuck you before we head out. So why don't you scoot your sexy little butt up further." I said huskily into her ear. She moaned in response and scooted up.

I claimed her mouth with mine again before slipping my hands underneath her tank top and up to her lace covered breasts. They were just the perfect size to fit perfectly into my hands. She arched her back and moaned while I took the opportunity to take off her tank top and unclasp her bra in one swift move as we were short on time. I ran my thumb over her already hard nipples and rolled them.

She grabbed the hem of my shirt and tugged. Silently telling me to take it off which I very willingly did. She then ran her hands over my chest and stomach and my muscles tightened under her warm touch like they always did. Her hands than made their way back up and over my shoulders and down my back while I took a nipple into my mouth. She moaned again and did I tell you how sexy that sound was.

My hands made quick work with her shorts and panties and I stood up to admire the view. She was just so sexy and I couldn't get enough of her. She had the most rockin' hot body that I have ever seen. Just petite but with all the right curves. She blushed under my heated gaze and I loved that I still have that effect on her, though she had no reason to be embarrassed. Lord knows we've done this many times before.

I quickly took off my jeans and boxer briefs and made my way back up her body. I kissed up her calves and thighs before reaching the promised land. "Oh Edward." She moaned as I licked up her slit and nibbled on her bundle of nerves. She was already glistening wet from her arousal.

"God your beautiful." I groaned. I kissed her hard again and she weaved her hands into my hair, which was their favourite spot. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I entered her swiftly. We both moaned at the contact. I starting thrusting in and out of her, getting faster and harder by the minute. We both starting panting into each other mouths and I could tell she was getting close. "You are so tight.....cum for me baby." I whispered against her mouth.

"Oh my god....harder." she gasped. I starting thrusting harder and her hips met my every thrust. I could feel her walls get impossibly tighter around me. She gripped my hair tighter and I groaned at the pleasure and pain at the same time. I leaned down further and took a nipple into my mouth and that was all it took for her to fall over the edge to her orgasm, pulling me with her as she milked me for all I had to give. She screamed my name while I groaned out hers. I kept thrusting slowing until we both rode out our orgasms before collapsing on top of her.

I lifted my head and smiled down at her. She smiled my favourite smile at me and reached up to kiss me softly. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back. I pulled out of her and she whimpered at the lost of contact but we needed to head back out to the gang.

We both headed into the small bathroom before cleaning up and walked back out in search for our clothes. We quickly got dressed and I tried to tame my hair down a little. I heard Bella giggle from behind me.

"You know that nothing ever works to tame down your hair. It will always look like you either just woke up or just had sex." She laughed. I chuckled with her because it was completely true unless I cut it really short. Which I would never do and Bella would hate me for it because she loves running her hands through it.

"Yeah well you didn't make it any better by running your hands through it. And I did just have sex." I laughed in response. She just smirked over at me and shrugged her shoulders. "Come on lets head back to the gang I think were a little late any way." I grabbed her hand intertwining our fingers and walked the short way back to the visitors centre.

When we reached their Emmett and Rose were just joining us as well and by the looks of it they had just taken advantage of the little break also. He looked over at us and laughed knowing what we were just doing. Alice came over to us and was scrutinising us closely.

"Did you guys just do what I think you did?" she asked Bella and I. We just shrugged our shoulders at her. "You totally did because you both have post-cotil glow about you. I mean we were only gone for like 30 minutes." She said.

"Sorry Alice but were not an old married couple like you are now. And you know I can't help it when your brother man handles me." She laughed at the look on my sister's face.

"TMI!!! TMI! I do not want to know about my brothers and yours sex life." She said glaring at us. She then turned her gaze on Emmett and Rose.

"Hey were trying to have a baby so we use every opportunity we can get." Emmett explained to her.

"That's ok then but you guys have no excuse." Alice said to me and Bella.

"Would it help if I said practise makes perfect." Bella said to her with a sweet smile while batting her eye lashers. We all laughed at that even Alice and made our way over to our parents, Marcus and Mr. Hammond.

We all got curious gazes from them, probably wondering why we took a little extra time. I ran my hand through my hair, a nervous habit I had. I didn't even have to look at Bella to know that she would be blushing right about now. I looked up at my dad and he just smirked at us, shaking his head.

_Hey I can't help that I have a sexy fiancée. _

"Why don't we head upstairs now that everyone is here." Mr. Hammond said.

We headed up the stairs and down a hall way until we reached a room and walked in. It had a big screen up the front that had the Jurassic Park symbol on it. "Everyone have a seat." He gestured to the row of chairs beside us that had what looked like bars in front of them. We kids took the row in front of the adults.

We watched the screen and Mr. Hammond himself came on. He said hello to us and we said it back feeling like idiots when he himself was standing off to the side.

"_How did I get here?"_ the screen Mr. Hammond said.

"Well let me show you. First I'll need a drop of your blood." Mr. Hammond said. He then went to imaginary prick the screen himself finger.

"_John that hurt." _

"Relax, John. It's all part of the miracle of cloning." On the screen another replica of Mr. Hammond came up, and then another. Showing us him cloning. Mr. Hammond then went to sit behind us with the adults.

"Cloned from what? Loy extraction hasn't recreated an intact DNA strand." My dad said to Esme and Marcus. Trying to figure out where this was related to cloning dinosaurs.

"Not without massive sequence gaps." Marcus said.

"Paleo DNA, from what source?" Esme said. "Where do you get 100 million-year-old dinosaur blood?" Everyone's thoughts exactly.

We continued watching the movie. It explained that one drop of blood contains billions of strands of DNA.

"_A DNA strand is like a blueprint of building a living thing. And sometimes animals that went extinct millions of years ago, like dinosaur's, left their blueprints behind for us to find. We just needed to look where to find it."_

It further went to explain that there were mosquitoes millions of years ago as well. The cartoon on the screen showed us a mosquito that was drinking the blood of a dinosaur before landing on a tree. Sometimes they would become stuck in the sap of the tree. After a long time the sap will become hard and fossilised preserving the mosquito inside and waiting for us to dig it out.

It showed us how Jurassic Park scientists would stick a needle inside the sap and using sophisticated techniques they would extract the preserved blood from inside the mosquito. Therefore giving us dinosaur DNA.

Since the dinosaur blood is so old it has missing links in the DNA strand that needs to be replaced for the cloning to take place. The geneticists used the DNA of frogs to fill in the sequence. Effectively making baby dinosaurs.

I think that left us all speechless especially my dad. I looked back and he had a dazed look on his face. "Wow." He breathed.

"Now the tour moves on." Mr. Hammond said. All of a sudden the bars in front of our seats moved forward, trapping us in our seat. Then the room starting moving. "this is sort of like a ride." He explained.

The screen disappeared and what looked like a scientist lab with scientists everywhere in it opened up.

"This is overwhelming John." The lawyer said. "Are these characters auto.....erotica?" We all snorted at his words. How stupid can he be?

"No, no. We have no animatronics here." Mr. Hammond explained to him. "Those people are the real miracle workers of Jurassic Park."

The ride continued on moving past the room, but my dad wanted more answers on how this happened. "wait a minute. How do you interrupt the cellular mitosis?" dad asked.

"Can we see the unfertilised eggs?" esme asked.

"Shortly." Mr. Hammond said.

My dad and the others weren't happy with the answer and were pushing the bars forward to get out of the seats. We started doing the same so we could see how this happened up close. We quickly got out of it with Emmett helping us and we followed dad and the others out into the room with the scientists. Mr. Hammond wasn't happy with interrupting his tour.

We walked through the room trying not to touch anything. I held Bella close to me because she was bound to trip over something and ruin it.

"You know I know what you're doing." She said to me.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly. "But I don't trust you to walk on your own in here."

"It's ok. If I were you I would do the same." She laughed. I kissed her quickly on the lips before following my dad.

We stopped at a little table that had eggs in it and a machine that was turning the eggs over. They looked a lot like emu eggs. We all gathered around the table and saw just then that one of the eggs were moving. It looked like it was just about to hatch. One of the scientists came over to examine it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mr. Hammond said. "I insist on being here when they're born."

We saw the egg crack and a little head trying to get out. It was amazing to see. Bella was holding my hand tightly as if it might jump out and attack her. It then started using its little hands. I'm not sure which dinosaur it was meant to be but it was ugly.

"Oh, my god." Esme breathed.

Mr. Hammond helped take off some of the shell and the upper body of it was fully released. It made a god awful screech sort of noise. "They imprint on the first creature they come into contact with." He said to us. "Helps them to trust me. I've been present for the birth of every creature on this island."

"Surely not the ones that were bred in the wild." Marcus said to him.

"Actually they can't breed in the wild." The scientist said to us. "Population control is one of our security precautions. There's no unauthorised breeding on Jurassic Park."

Marcus still looked sceptical at him. "How do you know that they can't breed in the wild?" he asked him.

"Because all the animals on Jurassic Park are female." He said, like it was the easiest thing in the world to believe. "We've engineered them that way."

We had all been quiet watching the dinosaur hatch. I think we were just stunned that this could be real and was happening before our eyes.

"Oh, my god. Look at that." Esme said as the dinosaur was finally freed from the egg.

"Temperature seems to be about high 80's maybe." Dad said.

"91" the scientist declared.

"Homoeothermic? It holds that temperature?" Esme said astonished, looking at my dad.

"Yes." The scientist said simply.

I saw my dad pick up the empty egg and examine it. But then the robotic arm that was turning the eggs come and take it out of his hands.

"But, again, how do you know they're all female?" Marcus asked. "What does somebody go out in the park and look up the dinosaur's skirts?" we all threw our heads back and laughed. I was liking him more and more as time went by.

"We control there chromosomes. It's really not that difficult." The scientist explained. I didn't like him very much. It's like he thinks he's to god for us.

"Sorry then." I heard Bella mutter. Me and Alice laughed as we heard her and she smiled at us.

He went on further to explain how they are females and how they are denied a certain hormone to become males. It was rather interesting how they came up with everything. I could still see that Marcus was not happy with this though.

"John, the kind of control you're attempting is not possible." Marcus said to him. "If there's one thing that the history of evolution has taught us it's that life will not be contained. Life breaks free. It crashes through barriers, painfully, maybe even dangerously."

"I think this has something to do with his chaos theory." Bella whispered to me in my ear. Mind you she had to pull me down so she could. I nodded my head to her in agreement. It did make sense. I don't think he had high hopes for Jurassic Park without something happening.

Mr. Hammond just nodded his head at him.

"You're saying that a group entirely composed of female animals will breed." The scientist said with his eyebrows raised. Showing us he thinks that Marcus is full of it. I'm still not sure if he is or might be on to something.

"No, I'm simply saying that life finds a way." Marcus said.

I turned my attention to my dad who had just picked up the baby dinosaur and examining it. It was still making those small screeches. "What sort of species is this?" he asked anyone.

"Ah, it's a velociraptor." The scientist said. I felt Bella shiver next to me.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I just don't ever want to come across one of those in the wild."

"It's ok, baby. That's what you have me for." I laughed. She just looked at me like I was crazy.

"You bred raptor?" my dad asked. He sort of had a blank expression on his face. I knew they were his favourite dinosaur as well as mine. The scientist just nodded his head in agreement.

I had a feeling that this tour of the park will be awesome. But I also felt some sort of dread about going out there after what Bella said. I know I sure as hell don't want to come across one in the wild either.

* * *

**There you go people. thats more just a filler chapter about how they came to be, minus the lemon. That was my first lemon actually so tell me if you like it. The next we get into more dino action. Please leave me some reviews.**

**xoxo**


	5. The Tour Begins

**Hello i would just like to say sorry for taking so long to update. I have been trying to change my uni course which made problem after problem arise lol. Then i have been working a lot as i am a struggling uni student =]. Any way here is the next chapter. **

Chapter 5 – The Tour Begins

**BPOV**

Our tour of the visitors centre was defiantly an eye opener. What scientists can do today is absolutely amazing. It just makes you wonder what they can do in the future.

I am torn between amazement at how they have been able to clone dinosaurs after millions of years. To worry at all the things that can go wrong with the park.

On the one hand it was incredible to see that baby raptor hatching out of her shell. The look on everyone's faces as we were watching was priceless, especially Carlisle's. But on the other hand, the more rational side of my brain can't stop thinking about how they are when they are older and more mature in the wild. What if they got loose? What would we do? What are the escape plans when on a tour of the park and something happens? I couldn't help but worry.

The look on Edward's face was one of astonishment when he found out about the fact that it was his favourite dinosaur. I decided to leave my worries to myself and not voice them to anyone else to stop someone else's worry. Who knows I may just be paranoid for no reason even if my gut in telling me otherwise.

I was bought out of my musing's by Carlisle and Esme walking out of the room to the outside and down a path.

I looked to Edward and he looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. We all headed out after them and down the path.

At the end of the path was what looked like a giant cage that we couldn't see into with more electrical fencing at the top all the way around. It also had a watch tower connected to it with man on the top looking into it.

When we got there we all heard a god awful screech. Much like the baby raptor but so much more in volume and decibels. I had to cover my ears. We all stopped and looked at the cage.

"What is that?" I whispered to Edward. The others had gathered around us also, expect the adults.

"I have no idea," he replied.

Mr. Hammond finally caught up to us and said that we were to have lunch before we set out into the park. I don't think Carlisle and Esme were really listening.

"What are they doing?" Carlisle asked.

We all looked over to see a large cow being lifted by a huge harness on a crane being lifted into the air above the cage.

"Feeding them," Mr. Hammond answered.

"OMG! There not gonna do what I think they're gonna do are they?" I asked no one in particular.

"Don't look, baby," Edward said to me while walking behind me and putting his arms around my waist.

If there's one thing I hate in this world it was animal cruelty. Even if they are feeding the human race, it is morally wrong in my opinion. This is why I was a vegetarian in the first place.

I watched as they started lowering it into the cage and Carlisle and Esme walked up to stand on the platform so they could see what was happening. I stayed firmly on the ground not wanting to see the raptors pull apart that poor cow that was moo'ing away in its harness likes it was on a ride. Poor thing has no idea what's about to happen to him.

Once he was lowered I could see the trees that were in there start to move. Then the noises started and I had to close my eyes tight. I felt Edward tighten his arms around me and whisper comforting words in my ear.

But the noise was something else it was screeching and you could hear the cow being ripped limb by limb. It was awful. The trees were moving like crazy and it went on for a good 5 minutes before they started to lift the harness back out.

"They should all be destroyed," said a man walking onto the platform to Carlisle. He was dressed just like a ranger would. Khaki shorts and shirts with boots. He reminded me of Steve Irwin.

"Ah, Felix I would like you to meet Dr. Cullen, Dr. Evenson, their family and Dr. De Luca. Everyone this is Felix he specialises with the raptors." Mr. Hammond said.

Carlisle got straight into the questioning of the animal.

"What is there growth rate?"

"There lethal at eight months and I do mean lethal." Felix answered. I gulped at the way he said that. Definitely did not want to come across into one I the wild. "I've hunted most things that can hunt you, but the way these things move...."

"How fast?"

"Cheetah speed. 50, 60 miles per hour if they ever got out in the open." I visibly shuddered and I think everyone else did as well. And they're astonishing jumpers."

"Yes that may be but that is why we have taken extreme precautions." Mr. Hammond said to placate us.

"Do they show intelligence? I mean what is there brain capacity?"

"They show problem solving intelligence. Especially the big one. Once we bought her into the pack she killed all but two of the others and took over the pride. When she looks at you, you can tell she's working things out." I shuddered again. He had the attention of everyone with how he was talking about them. "That's why we have to feed them like this. She had them attacking the fences when the feeders came."

"The fences are electrified, right?" Esme asked worried.

"That's right, but they never attack the same place twice. They were testing them for weaknesses, systematically....They remember." He concluded to us.

When the harness was released from the cage it was ripped apart into pieces with blood all over it. I had to look away from the carnage.

We started heading back to the centre to have some lunch before setting out on the tour of the park.

"I do not want to ever see one of those," Alice said to me.

"I know me neither. The noises alone had me scared I don't ever want to see one face to face."

"Oh come on girls. You've seen the fences and all the security measures. This is going to be awesome. Bring on the dino's," Emmett bellowed to us.

"Yeah guys. What are the odds of something happening to us while were hear. And you always have us strong men to protect you from them," Edward said to us. Jasper nodded his head in agreement.

"I still don't like this," I said to which the girls agreed with me.

"Let's just have fun while were here before we go back to the real world of wedding planning, babies, and work." Edward said. We all nodded our heads.

This was our mini vacation and we were gonna be able to see some extinct dinosaurs. Not all of them were carnivores. Maybe this was going to be a fun tour. All I had to do was forget about the noises the raptor made and think happy thoughts when near there fences.

We all headed inside and were seated at a large round table and served lunch. I was luckily given a gourmet salad while everyone else had Chilean sea bass.

"The park will open with the basic tour you are about to take, and then other rides will come on line later on. Spared no expense" Mr. Hammond said.

"And we can charge anything we want. $2,000 a day, $10,000 a day, and people will pay it. And then-" The lawyer added. Typical lawyer only ever after money.

"This park was not built to cater only for the super rich." Mr. Hammond interrupted. "Everyone in the world has the right to enjoy these animals."

"We'll have a coupon day or something." He replied looking smug that he came up with an idea. I just wanted to go over to him and smack some sense into him.

Marcus and the lawyer started to argue about the nature and humanity of the park before Mr. Hammond interrupted again so he could hear all of their view point's regarding the park.

"Don't you see the danger here, John, inherit in what you're doing here?" Marcus said to the lawyer and Mr. Hammond. I haven't seen him so serious before. He was always joking around with us. But this was what he was here for. His valid opinion.

"I'll tell you the problem with the scientific power you're using here." He continued. "it didn't require any discipline to attain it. You read what others had done and took the next step. You didn't earn the knowledge for yourselves so you don't take any responsibility for it. And before you even know what you had, you had patented it, packaged it and selling it."

"Now what a second our scientists have done things which nobody has done before." Mr. Hammond argued.

"Yeah. But you scientists were so preoccupied with whether they could they didn't stop to think if they should." Marcus concluded.

"If I had chosen an extinct bird for instance to be created instead of the dinosaurs, you wouldn't have anything to say." Mr. Hammond said right back.

"This isn't some species that was obliterated by deforestation. Dinosaurs had their shot and nature _selected_ them for extinction."

"I don't understand this attitude. Especially from a scientist." Mr. Hammond said shaking his head at Marcus.

"The question is, how can you know anything about an extinct ecosystem," Esme added in to the discussion. "And therefore how can you assume that you can control it? You have plants in this building that are poisonous and you picked them because they looked good. But these are aggressive living things that have no idea what century they are in and they'll defend themselves. Violently, if necessary."

Mr. Hammond looked around at all of our faces as if not believing what he is hearing.

"Dr. Cullen. If there's one person who could appreciate what I am trying to do..." Mr. Hammond said to Carlisle for his input. Hopefully on his side.

"I don't want to jump to any conclusions, but dinosaurs and man, two species separated by 65 million years of evolution have just been suddenly thrown back into the mix together. How can we possibly have the slightest idea what to expect?" Carlisle said to him.

"I don't believe it. You're meant to come here and defend me against these characters and the only one I've got on my side is the blood sucking lawyer." Mr. Hammond laughed humourlessly.

After the eye opening discussion with Mr. Hammond we were all told to walk out to the front of the visitor's centre to begin the tour.

When we arrived at the front two large Toyota land cruisers pulled up on what looked like an electrical track. So there was no need for a driver. It just pulled us along for the ride.

They were painted yellow on the bottom before turning green with _'Jurassic Park'_ written on the side and there logo. It also had what looked like scales over the hood and top of the 4WD. There was also a large sunroof which almost took up the entire roof of the car and nearly the whole side was a window except for where the doors are joined. They looked very spacious.

When we approached the cars there were also two men talking to themselves. One was as tall as Edward with dirty blond hair put up into a pony tail. He had blue eyes and for some reason he was just freaking me out with the way he was staring at me. I think Edward noticed because he pulled me closer with his arm around my waist.

The other was a darker man just a bit shorter than the other. He had dark long hair that was dreadlocked and pulled into a pony tail. He also had almost black eyes.

"Ladies and gentleman I would like to introduce James," Mr. Hammond pointed to the blond who was still ogling me, "and Laurent. They will be along for the ride and help point things out if need be. Don't be afraid to ask them any questions."

We made quick introductions with them before they hopped into the two cars. I walked over to the rest of them to work out seating arrangements.

"Why don't Esme, myself, Marcus, Edward and Bella hop into the second car. As we doctors need to converse with one another." Carlisle said. "And therefore that leaves Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and the lawyer in the second car. That way your guys can get to know one another better." He concluded pointing to the two couples.

We all started towards our respective cars and I swear a heard Marcus say _'yes, I can ride with Dr. Evenson'_. I looked to Carlisle and his ears perked up at the comment though Marcus didn't notice.

"Ha-ha, Marcus is going to hit on Esme because he thinks she's free game," I laugh-whispered to Edward.

"He can try. Where do you think I got my territorial side from? Definitely my dad." Edward responded trying not to laugh.

He wasn't lying he was very protective of me not that I minded. If we ever went out to a club or a party, he would stick to me like glue whenever a guy tried to show any interest.

"My hero." I sighed dramatically with my hand on my forehead and my head tilted back.

"Ha-ha very funny." He said while tickling my sides. My knees were starting to give way from trying to get away from him and his fingers and I was giggling to loud. Tears were starting to come to my eyes.

"Ok, ok. Uncle!" I said breathlessly with a smile on my face. Edward laughed and realised me to help me into the car.

"I love that sound." Edward said to me with his crooked smile. We hopped into the back of the car with Marcus and James, who I failed to notice, was in the same car as us, in the middle and Carlisle and Esme up front.

Up the front of the car was a touch screen that gave information on the tour and the different species of dinosaurs that we will see along the way. There was also an intercom system with the visitor's centre where Mr. Hammond went and his other man, and also to the other car so we can communicate to one another.

The good thing about these cars was that they don't have any seatbelts as they go rather slowly so that we have a chance to see the dinosaurs. The windows were also all made out of fibre glass.

Once we were all seated and the doors closed the tour began. I could see James out of the corner of my eye still looking at me. It was really freaking me out. I reached over and grabbed Edwards hand for reassurance. I saw that James also noticed the movement and got a scowl on his face.

"So Bella where are you from?" James asked me.

I was forced to look at him while I answered. "A little town outside of Brisbane, Australia. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to see were that sexy accent comes from." He said with a devilish smile, which I'm sure he thought was sexy. It just made him look creepy to me.

I felt Edward release my hand and put his arm around my shoulders. I reached up with my left hand and held on to his, effectively showing James my engagement ring.

"What is it that you do?" he enquired.

"I'm a paramedic back home."

"Wow. Successful, smart, young, and a rocking body. I wouldn't some of that." He said with a wink to me as he looked down at my body.

Edward tightened his hold on me and literally growled at James. My panties became a little moist as they always do when he makes that sexy sound. Edward must have seen the lust in my eyes at him when he looked at me. Because he gave me his sexy smirk and started rubbing up and down my thigh with his free hand.

"Back off man, that's my fiancée you're talking to." He said ending the conversation. James still had that creepy smile on his face, but thankfully turned back around.

I don't think the others were aware of our conversation until Edward growled at James. Carlisle gave him a curious glance as to why and Edward just shook his head, telling him to not worry about it.

"God help us were in the hands of engineers...." Marcus laughed.

We were soon approaching what looked like a gigantic gate at least 4 metres high. Luckily when the first car was approaching they opened in time.

"What have they got in their King Kong?" Edward laughed looking at the gate.

"You have no idea." James said. It sounded like he was up to something with the way he said that. And it didn't sound good.

"_If you look to the right you will see a herd of our first dinosaurs of the tour, called Dilophosaurus." _The voice through the intercom said.

"Dilophosaurus!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"Shit." Esme said. I think surprising everyone with her language.

_Hey it's ok Esme. I approve. _

We all turned and crammed ourselves into the window looking out to hopefully see a dinosaur.

"_One of the earliest carnivores, we now know the Dilophosaurus is actually poisonous spitting its venom at its prey, causing blindness and eventually paralysis, allowing the carnivore to eat at its leisure." _

I got the shivers from that. I heard and felt Edward chuckle behind me. "Don't like that, baby." He laughed.

"No I don't ever want to come across that one in the wild."

We continued on past the enclosure without getting to see any signs at all of the dinosaur. Much to our disappointment. We continued on through a few more enclosures before entering into a larger one and stopping the cars. I looked over to the left and there was a small building housing toilets. We all looked back over to the right to hopefully see a T-Rex.

All we could see was lush rainforest going on for kilometres to the mountains and on. We could only hear the wild birds, and still no sign of the animal at all.

"God creates dinosaurs. God destroys dinosaurs. God creates man. Man destroys God. Man creates dinosaurs." Marcus mussed out loud.

"Dinosaurs eat man. Woman inherits the earth." Esme concluded for him. I laughed so hard at that because she kept such a straight face until the men all gapped at her. She laughed with me and I reached over to high five her. The man just shook their heads at us.

"_We'll try to tempt the Rex now. Keep watching the fence." _A man said through the intercom to us.

We all looked out to see a goat coming out of a hole in the floor. It was attached to a leashed and not able to move anywhere.

"What's going to happen to the goat?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer. As I had a fair idea that I was hoping wasn't true. "He's gonna eat the goat?" I asked to Edward. He just nodded his head looking gravely at me.

"What's the matter kid? You never had lamb chops?" Marcus said to me.

"I happen to be a vegetarian. And I'm not a kid thank you very much."

Nothing appears to be happening at all. Not even with the goat noises.

"A T-Rex doesn't want to be fed. He wants to hunt." Carlisle said.

"And a hunt he will have." I thought a heard James mutter to himself.

"Excuse me?" I asked him. He looked up at me with wide eyes knowing that I had heard him. Before quickly composing himself, saying nothing and looking back out the window.

"You can't just suppress 65 million years of gut instinct." Carlisle continued not hearing us.

After some time there was still no change and it was beginning to rain. There were dark clouds heading straight for us. We finally started to move on after another no show.

Marcus hopped up from his seat and put his face up to the camera at the front of the vehicle. "Eventually you do plan to have dinosaurs on your dinosaur tour, right?" he asked. Edward and I snickered in the back at his theoretics. He sat back down and continued to bode the park. "The tyrannosaur doesn't obey any set patterns or park schedules."

We continued on for a little ways before out of nowhere Carlisle jumped out of the still moving vehicle into the long grass we were passing through.

"Why did your dad just jump out of the car?" I asked Edward.

"I have no idea but now Esme is and everyone else so let's quickly go too."

We hopped out and ran up to everyone else through the bush. Everyone from the other car hopped out with us as well.

"Anyone else think we shouldn't be out here?" the lawyer asked us. We didn't dignify him with a response.

While we were quickly walking I tripped and would have fallen to the floor if it wasn't for Edwards quick reflex actions. Like what he has done for me my whole life.

I heard snickers from behind me and glared at Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie who were poorly trying to hide them with coughs. I turned to Edward who was just smiling at me with humour in his eyes.

"Thank-you," I said sheepishly.

"Anytime, babe." He snickered.

We walked a little while ahead and what sounded like a wounded or dying animal could be heard.

"Everyone stay here." Carlisle said to all of us.

Me and Edward both looked at each other and said, "Yeah right," before walking on with him. Esme looked at us and frowned before giggling to herself and following with us. Everyone else followed too.

We came up to a small clearing with what looked like a Triceratops dinosaur lying on the ground in obvious discomfort.

"Is it all right if I......?" Carlisle asked one of the rangers there.

"Of course."

He walked slowly over to the dinosaur and touched her horns.

"Come on don't be scared. It's ok, she's been tranquilised as she is sick." The ranger said to us.

A gripped onto Edwards hand to prevent him from going anywhere near it even if it tranquilised. Everyone else stayed behind except Esme.

"Oh, my god." Esme breathed, while bending down to its head and petting it gently. I think I even saw some tears in her eyes.

"This is amazing." I said.

"Sure is." Everyone agreed.

"She was my favourite as a kid, and now I see she is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Carlisle said to Esme, who made a face at him. "Besides you dear," he amended. I cleared my throat loudly behind him and shot him my innocent look. "You too Bella and Alice and Rosalie," he chuckled.

"Hey, what about me? I'm your son." Edward said with a look of mock hurt.

"Yeah!" Jasper and Emmett said. He just looked at them and shook his head with a fond smile on his face.

"You know I should be hurt that he loves you more." Edward whispered in my ear. "But no one can help but love you." He smiled.

I smiled up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Esme went into doctor mode evaluating the surrounding plants to see what caused the animal to become sick. We just sat back and watched.

Carlisle went and leaned onto its belly and every time it breathed it would make him expand with it. It was amazing to watch his huge crooked grin which Edward inherited.

I saw out of the corner of my eye James and Laurent talking to themselves and gesturing over to us. They were seriously up to something.

"....I'd have to see the dinosaur's droppings." Esme said.

"What have I missed? Why does she have to see the dino's droppings?" I asked everyone.

"Apparently there's a plant that is poisonous and she wants to see if t is what make her sick. Therefore she needs to see the dinosaur's poo." Jasper answered.

"Droppings? Like dinosaur poo? Really ma?" Emmett said to Esme.

"Yes dear you don't have to come along. You can be a big baby and stay here." We all snickered at him to which he glared at us.

_Did I tell you how much I was really starting to like Esme?_

* * *

**Let me know what you think of it. Hopefully the next chapter will get into the more exciting stuff. **

**Please review**

**xoxo**


	6. TRex Enclosure

**Hey everyone! i am so sorry about not updating it ages. RL has just gotten in the way so i hope this chapter made up for it. Then i got writer's block because i am not a writer at all and it is hard trying to describe what happens from the movie into words. So i hope i did it some justice. Let me know. Also thank you to everyone who has reveiwed i read all of them and i have loved everyone so THANK-U. hopefully i will be able to update a little better now. **

**DISCLAIMER: SM and SS own pretty much everything. **

Chapter 6 – T-Rex Enclosure

**EPOV**

It was one thing to see live dinosaurs from a distance but to see them up close like this Triceratops before me was amazing. I also don't think I have seen my dad so stunned over anything in his live. Not even when he first caught me and Bella making out on my bed. All he said was _'It's about damn time, son' _and walked out of the room, yelling _'be safe'_.

_I really do have the coolest dad. _

And Esme was a really cool woman too. They make a really good pair just from watching them for the last couple of days.

Bella started pulling me with her so we were following Esme, Marcus and dad to wherever it is they were going.

"Where are we going, love?" I asked her.

"Looking for some dino poop." She said like it was the most normal thing to do in the world.

The others followed behind us for a little ways before we came across a few big mountains of what I am guessing is dino shit from the smell.

"That is one big pile of shit." Marcus said. We all nodded in agreement.

Esme just walked right up to a pile and put on one of those massive gloves that go all the way to your shoulder and dived right into the shit. She wasn't fazed in the slightest.

We all just watched on as she started mumbling to herself about how there were no traces of the berries from the poisonous bush. She just ripped the glove off and started walking back over to the sick Triceratops, clearly thinking about something to do with its symptoms.

The group just started to follow her again to see what was up.

"She's tenacious." Marcus said to my dad.

"You have no idea." Dad mumbled back to him.

"God I hope she remembers to wash her hands before she eats anything." Bella said to me. I laughed but agreed with her.

As we were walking away I heard a female scream and then a string of profanities followed before booming laughter.

We all turned around to see what had happened only to bend over from laughing so hard.

Rosalie had managed to stand in some dino shit and it was stuck to her shoe and she was hopping around trying to fling it off. Emmett was no help to her as he couldn't stop laughing at her.

"EMMETT McCARTY get your ass over here and get this shit off my shoe. Or so help me god you won't be getting lucky for a very long time." She screamed at him. He quickly sobered up before helping her with her problem.

After he had successfully cleaned off her shoes she looked at the girls with a smug expression on her face.

"And that, ladies is how you get a man to do your bidding." All the girls howled with laughter and I couldn't help but give a little chuckle too.

"And they say women can't rule the earth." Bella laughed.

"Well played Rosie." Emmett said to his wife with a smile on his face.

When we got back to the Triceratops a massive clap of thunder rolled around us and lightning light up the darkening sky. I felt Bella jump from beside me. She has never been too fond of storms since we where little. I pulled her closer to me and put my arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"I got you, baby." I whispered in her ear. She smiled sweetly up at me.

"Doctor's, if you please, I have to insist that we get moving." The bloody lawyer said. God I hate him.

"Oh, if it's alright I'd like to stay with the ranger and finish up with the Triceratops." Esme said.

"Sure. That's fine, I'm in a gas powered jeep anyway." The ranger said to her.

"You know what I will stay with you, honey." Dad said.

"You don't have to dear go back to the tour."

"No! I want to stay with you and this beauty."

"I'll drop you guys off at the visitor's centre when we are done." The ranger said to them.

"Great. We'll catch up with you kids a little later on." Esme said to us.

We all said goodbye to them before walking back up towards the jeeps. It was really starting to look like a bad storm was coming and soon.

When we were getting close I saw James and Laurent standing together talking on a satellite phone. We caught the tail end of their conversation.

"......you've got 15 minutes to get those embryos and get them to Victoria on the ship before it leaves for the mainland. We've got too much money riding on our asses for you to screw this up. You hear me?" James said with venom into the receiver.

It was then that they noticed our presence and clicked it off before straightening out and looking at us with distain.

"Get in the jeeps before this storm starts to bucket down on us." Laurent said.

James motioned Bella and me along with the lawyer into the first jeep with himself and Laurent riding up the front. Marcus, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper went into the second one.

By the time we were at the T-Rex enclosure again the sun had already set and night was upon us.

All of a sudden the jeep stopped moving and everything lost power.

"Why are we stopped?" Bella whispered to me. I looked at her and she looked really scared.

"I don't no. Maybe it had to do with the storm." I whispered back.

I looked to the front at the two strange men and that were getting into a heated argument.

"I think they are up to something really bad and dangerous to all of us." Bella whispered in my ear.

I just nodded in agreement trying not to draw attention to ourselves. We could see the goat was still tied down behind the fence for the T-Rex. Obviously it hadn't found it yet or wasn't hungry.

"He was meant to take the power out at the visitors centre to get the embryos. Not take out the power out of the entire park. The fences are down and we are sitting ducks right now." James said.

Now I was really starting to get worried. What did he mean the fences are down?

"What do you mean the fences are down?" Bella asked with a shaky voice.

"Oh! Nothing to worry that pretty little head of yours over. Everything is perfectly fine." James said to us.

Things were definitely not fine. I hugged Bella closer to me for both of our comforts.

I could see the lawyer starting to shake from hoe scared he was. He was used to sitting in an air continued room most days. Not becoming prey for live dinosaur's.

All of a sudden both James and Laurent got out of the car and ran over to the toilet cubicle that was about 100 meters from the jeep path. It was raining pretty heavily by now too and visibility was low.

"Where the hell are they going?" the lawyer asked from in front of us. We just shrugged.

He started rummaging underneath his seat and pulled out a massive looking torch. I looked undermine and pulled out what looked like night vision goggles. I put them on and looked at the car behind us. They were just sitting looking out at the enclosure.

Bella put hey hand on my arm and looked up at me with wide petrified eyes.

"Did you feel that?" she asked. The lawyer and I just looked at her and shook our heads in the negative.

We all looked to the glasses of water up the front and they shook before going still again. Kind of like a tremor just went through. It felt like it was getting closer and becoming stronger where we could feel it happening as well. Bella was holding on to me in a vice grip that was starting to hurt.

The lawyer looked petrified too before he dropped the torch leaving it on before bolting out to the toilets and leaving the door open.

"OMG! Edward what is happening?"

"I don't know, babe. But let's just stay here and not move until help comes. Maybe that is where James and Laurent went." I said trying to soothe her but not believing myself either. She gave me a sceptical look.

We both turned to look out towards the fence. To keep an eye out for the T-Rex which I think was making those tremors.

"Where's the goat?" Bella said. I had a closer look and sure enough it had disappeared or been eaten. Which means that it is closer than I liked with the fences having no power.

Without any sort of warning what looked like a goat leg landed on top of the roof which caused Bella to scream and us to back away from the windows on that side.

"There's part of it." I tried to joke but we were both to scared to laugh in a situation like this.

Then we hear the noise of the T-Rex and looked up to see it right next to the fence. It was huge and was taller than the fence and it threw its head back before swallowing what I am assuming to be the rest of the goat.

Bella was literally shaking from beside me and I wasn't much better but I had to be strong for her. Hopefully the fence will hold. As if god was mocking me the wires of the fence decided to give way one wire at a time until they were all gone, leaving nothing between the T-Rex and us.

It climbed over the foundation wall in between the jeeps before letting out a loud sort of roar or scream that made us cover our ears. We could see its massively sharp teeth.

"I am now officially shitting myself." Bella whispered. I nodded.

"Marcus was right when he said that to control something like this is just not possible." I said thinking out loud. "We need to stay absolutely still. From what dad used to say all the time. Its vision is based on movement. Let's hope that's true."

I picked up the torch while accidentally pointing it out the back of the jeep near the T-Rex. It started to walk over to us. "Oh! Shit!"

"Turn the light out." Bella hissed at me. I tried to turn it off but I had no idea how, why did it have to be so bloody complicated.

Meanwhile I saw Bella slowly move over to the front of the jeep to close the door. This definitely alerted it to our presence. My heart was beating so fast I could hear it ringing in my ears.

We could see it looking at us and over the car. It was breathing in trying to smell us and making little noises. We moved over to the other side trying to get away as far as possible. I pulled Bella close to me while still trying to turn off the god damn torch.

The T-Rex leaned down and the torch was right in its eyes. Uh Oh!

It screamed again before nudging the jeep with its nose lifting it onto two wheels. Bella started screaming. I think I may have too.

"Hurry! Turn it off!" she hissed at me.

"I'm sorry." I said.

It was pointed into the roof which was only made out of hard plastic that was see-through, when the T-Rex broke through it. We quickly used our arms and legs to keep the piece of plastic in the air to keep the sharp teeth from getting to us. Bella was full out screaming at this point. We were so close to being eaten. It kept the noises up while trying to get to us.

It gave up when it realised that it couldn't get us. It resorted to nudging the jeep again before flipping us over onto the roof. I could feel blood dripping down my face. But we didn't have time to dwell on that because it started to eat through the car from the bottom.

Because it was standing on top of the jeep it started to sink into the muddy ground. If we didn't get out soon we were either going to be eaten or drown in the mud.

"Edward!" Bella screamed.

"I'm here Bella." I said trying to help her out. We were now covered in mud.

We were never going to get out of this.

I looked out just in time to see Emmett with a red flare getting the attention of the Rex. He moved it side to side before throwing it back into the enclosure. The Rex started t follow it before Marcus got another flare and started running with also getting its attention.

"MARCUS FREZZE!" Emmett yelled to him. But it was too late and the Rex started chasing him. Leaving us alone.

"Get them out of there!" Marcus yelled back.

I didn't get to see what happened. I could only hear the Rex screams.

"C'mon Bella let's get out of here." I said while getting a hold of her and trying to get out from under the jeep.

"I'm stuck. The seat's got my feet." Bella said. I could hear the tears in her voice.

Emmett quickly ran over and just pulled me through.

"I got you man." he said to me. "I got you next Bella."

Before we could get her out though, Bella's scream alerted us to the fact that the Rex was right in front of us. "Don't move. He can't see us if we don't move." I said t him. I could see the others out of the corner of my eye trying to get to us to help.

It nudged the jeep again forcing it to do a 180, making us go with it. Now the jeep was in between us, with Bella still stuck inside.

It tried nudging it again to get to Bella inside and I could hear her screaming again. But it just couldn't get to her.

We were pushed up to the wall of the fence and we looked over to see a very big drop.

"Man, grab one of these wires so we can hide on the other side of the wall." Emmett said to me while looking down at the drop.

"No! I'm not leaving here without Bella."

"She'll be fine, it can't get her out of there, we have to wait for the Rex to leave. Then we'll go back up there to get her. I'm not going to leave her either."

We quickly each grabbed a wire and jumped over the wall and held on for dear life. I saw Jasper out of the corner of my eye with Alice on his back scaling down the wall on the other side of the whole in the fence. Rosalie was doing the same.

What we weren't prepared for was the fact that the Rex started pushing the car so it will go over the wall and plummet to the ground down below. Catching us along the way

"Shit! Start swinging so that we can reach over to that next wire and get out of the jeeps path." Emmett said looking at the wire that was about a meter out of our reach.

"What about Bella!" I shouted. My voice cracked with the tears that I was holding at bay. "I can't lose her!"

But before he could answer me the jeep started heading straight for us. We quickly swung over to the next wire grabbing onto it, narrowly missing us as it plummeted into the giant tree that was behind us. It became lodged in the tree and no sound was coming out of it.

"Bella!" I started screaming while scaling down the wall.

I jumped the last 2 meters before running over to the tree and climbing up into it. It was a good 20 meters into the tree. All the others gathered down the bottom when they reached us.

I kept yelling her name while I finally made it to the jeep door. It was still upside down. I carefully opened the door and cautiously started to climb into the jeep. Bella had her eyes open and was looking at me. She had a gash on her forehead with blood gushing out onto her beautiful face. "Bella." I breathed. "Are you ok?"

"I threw up." Her voice cracked and I could see the tears tracks down her face that wasn't covered in blood. She looked so tired.

"That's ok." I said. "Just give me your hand and we'll get you out of here."

I grabbed the steering wheel to hold on to while I reached out to Bella. It twisted around moving the front wheel that was on a tree branch.

She carefully stood up as best as she could before reaching over and grabbing my hand. I was never thankful for the electrical spark that she ignited in me every time we touched.

"I've got you, baby." I soothed. "Over the rail."

"Don't pull me too hard." She said.

"Stand on the door and hang on to me." Luckily the door was resting on a branch.

I hugged her to my body and she wrapped her arms around me. I breathed in her scent that was mixed in with sweat, blood, tears and mud. She started sobbing.

"Shh, baby, I've got you now. You're alright." I said while rubbing her back up and down. "God I love you."

"I love you too. So much" she sobbed.

"C'mon let's get out of this tree."

"This is impossible."

"No its not. It's just like your old tree house remember. We used to climb in that all day every day."

She started down the tree first carefully making her way down with me right behind her. We heard what sounded like a snap before the jeep jolted forward a bit.

"Oh no! Bella go!" I said. It was about to fall out of the tree with us in its path.

_Could this day get any worse? _

We carefully and as quickly as possible started jumping from branch to branch trying to get down before it fell. This was not a time for Bella's clumsiness to come out I quietly thought to myself. Luckily she was quite the tree monkey in her youth and it was showing now. We could hear shouts from below us as they yelled at us to hurry up.

We were so close to the bottom but I knew we weren't going to get there in time so I jumped on top of Bella when we hit the ground and shielded her body away from the jeep coming straight for us. I heard the screaming of the others but it was too late.

It landed on top of us but thankfully we weren't crushed because we were inside the seating area. Leaving us about an inch of space.

"We're back in the car again." Bella joked from beneath me. I laughed breathlessly.

"At least you're out of the tree."

Emmett once again came over to us and helped Bella out first and then me. She immediately ran into my arms again and sobbed.

"Were safe now." I whispered to her.

We were hugged by everyone before deciding on what to do now.

"I say we try to clean ourselves up with that stream coming out of that pipe in the wall before making our way through the forest looking for a safe place to stay for the night." Emmett said.

We all cleaned our faces off under the water stream.

"let me look at that cut, baby." I said to Bella.

"No let's just look for a safe place first before we patch ourselves up. In the jeep there should be a first aid kit somewhere I would imagine."

I walked over the jeep and climbed under it to look in the boot area for any gear. I found what looked like a first aid kit. I pulled it out and gave it to Jasper before searching for anything else. I came across some bottle water in the front compartment that was hard for me to get too. Only three bottles though. One for each couple.

With our new gear in tow we made our way into the forest. We were walking for a while before I felt Bella sag next to me. I looked her over and her eyes were closing.

"Hey guys I think we should just climb these trees for the night. Bella is dead on her feet and there's no place safer than up high in a tree." I said to everyone. They nodded in agreement.

Bella, Alice, Jasper and I climbed up one and Emmett and Rosalie climbed up the one next to us.

"Oh! I hate trees." Bella moaned while climbing.

"They don't bother me." Alice said.

"Yeah? Well you weren't in the last one." Bella grumbled.

We situated ourselves on a big part of the tree that had room for all four of us, with Bella sitting in between my legs and Alice in between Jaspers. We leaned against the three. Not the most comfortable. But it's safe for now.

In the distance we could see some dinosaurs grazing in the open field.

"Hey, look at the Brachiosaurus's." Alice said.

"Wow you did use to listen when dad started talking dinosaur." I laughed. Bella snorted before giggling at herself. God I love that sound.

"that's really good to hear after what we went through just now." I whispered in her ear before kissing the top of her head. She looked up at me and I leaned down so I could capture her lips in a sensual kiss.

"Of course I did. I just wasn't as interested as you and Bella where." Alice said to us.

"No because Dinosaurs' were not in need of clothes so you could care less." Bella laughed. We all joined in with her while Alice pouted before smiling.

"I'm glad you guys are ok. It was really scary seeing that T-Rex destroying that jeep with you in it." Alice said seriously.

"Yeah me too." I said kissing Bella's head again.

"Hey what do you call a blind dinosaur?" Bella asked. I groaned because this was my dad's favourite joke. When no one answered because we all knew it she called over to Emmett and Rosalie.

"We have no idea." Rosalie laughed.

"'Do-you-think-he-saurus'." Bella called over. We heard Emmett's booming laugh which scared a few birds that were sleeping out of the nearby trees.

"What do you call a blind dinosaur's dog?" she called over again.

"No idea."

"A 'Do-you-think-he-saurus' Rex" she laughed. She still laughed just as much as dad does at the joke. I smiled down at her.

We said goodnight to everyone before trying to get some rest after that horrible day. I held the love of my life to me tightly just thankful she is still here before finally drifting off in a restless sleep.

Let's hope tomorrow is a much better day. Only time will tell.

**Carlisle POV**

It was dark by the time we were heading back to the visitor's centre along the same path as the electrical jeeps from the tour.

Hopefully the Triceratops makes it through the storm. She was getting better by the time we were leaving. I would hate for such a beautiful animal to die.

When we were approaching the T-Rex enclosure we could see one of the electrical jeeps there. but not the other one.

"Oh my god!" Esme breathed from beside me. I looked over to what she was seeing and my heart stopped.

The electrical fence was completely destroyed and so was the toilet complex. Not to mention one of the jeeps was missing and no one was in sight.

"Where is the other jeep?" Esme asked.

"Where's the T-Rex?" I asked to no one in particular. It obviously had something to do with this.

Felix who had come out to look at the Triceratops with us stopped our jeep before we jumped out with torches looking for the kids.

We ran over towards the destroyed complex and looked for any clues.

"I think this was the lawyer." Felix said to us lifting up a palm tree frond and showing a body part that looked like a leg.

"I think this was too." Esme said.

All of a sudden we heard, what I am guessing to be the T-Rex in the distance.

"I think it's ahead of us." I said while looking out into the forest surrounding us.

"It could be anywhere." Felix said. "With the fences down, it can wander in and out of any paddock it likes."

Then we heard moaning coming from underneath more fronds. We quickly ran over towards the sound and uncovered Marcus. It looked like his leg was broken and he had blood everywhere from various cuts. Although I'm not sure it is all his blood.

"He's put a tourniquet on. Marcus." I talked to him. Where was Bella when you needed her?

"Remind me to thank John for a lovely weekend." He joked with us. We all laughed humourlessly.

We could hear the T-Rex again and it kinda sounded closer to me.

Marcus quickly leaned up his upper body and was searching the forest with us for any signs.

"Can we chance moving him?" Esme asked.

"Please chance it." Marcus said to us.

We quickly gathered him up and situated him in the jeep while I left to try and find the other jeep and any signs of the kids.

"Carlisle, come on!" Felix yelled over to me.

I could see the other jeep was on the ground over the wall on the fence. But the kids were nowhere near in site.

_God where are you! _

There was still no sign of the T-Rex so Esme, Felix and I climbed down to try and see if we can find anyone. Leaving Marcus in the jeep up top.

"Edward! Bella! Alice! Jasper" I kept calling out.

"Emmett! Rosalie!" Esme was calling.

They were nowhere near in sight.

"They must have lived because there are footprints here and a lot of them. There is also no sign what so ever of any harm coming to them." I said thinking out loud.

"There is a little blood over here." Felix called. We rushed over to him by the fallen jeep. "But it looks like they headed into the forest. We have to head back up to the visitor's centre so we can get all the equipment we will need to search for them. Including guns and first aid kits."

We grudgingly made our way back up to Marcus.

God please let our kids be alive. Even though they get on our nerves from time to time, let them be ok.

* * *

**Please leave some reviews for me good or bad. i'm hoping to reach 30 =] **

**Luv Aussie Bella**

**xoxo**


	7. AN Queensland Floods

Hey everyone I'm so sorry about not updating in a while shit has been happening in the last couple of months with family and things but it's looking good now everyone is healthy.

But in other news if you haven't heard about the floods in Queensland, Australia, 75% of our state has been declared a disaster zone due to heavy flooding. For Americans I would guess that is the size of Texas or for Europeans, roughly the size of France and Germany combined has been flooded.

I live in Brisbane and the water is coming straight for us. So I will be a little busy evacuating and getting everything in order before leaving to higher ground. Hopefully i will be able to update in a week or two.

Aussie Bella


End file.
